1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to mobile home foundations and more specifically to an all wood support beam and decorative skirt assembly for mobile homes.
2. Prior Art
When mobile homes are located at a semipermanent installation it is desirable to support the mobile home on some type of foundation so that the wheels can be removed completely or at least disposed in a non-load bearing position. In the past, people have usually resorted to a makeshift supporting arrangement which generally consisted of a stack of cinder blocks which might not even be held together by mortar. More sophisticated arrangements involve the actual pouring of concrete footings, the erection of masonary walls and perhaps even the provision of one or more transverse steel beams for supporting the mobile home. Such arrangements while very effective are also very costly. Furthermore, from an aesthetical point of view many people do not find the provision of a cinder block wall about the base of their trailer pleasing to the eye.